


Dethklok Drabbles

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Metalocalypse drabbles will be posted in this. Warning: Some may contain slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinner

Title: Sinner  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 16+ for self-hurt and recognition of past abuse  
Slash: Toki/Skwisgaar

\--  
Story start!  
\--

Toki was a sinner. He needed to be punished. He pulled back the lighter from under the three inch metal cross. He pressed it to his forearm, listening to the sizzle of burning flesh. He deserved this pain. It was wrong to feel the way he felt about Skwisgaar. To love another man, in the eyes of the lord was a sick and unforgivable sin. He glanced at the other scars marring his bare chest. Some were selfdiscipline…but most were from his father. Toki had always been a bad child. He was still bad. He was still unworthy.


	2. Bedroom

Title: Bedroom  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: +16 for drugs and such  
Slash: Pickles/Skwisgaar

\--  
Story start!  
\--

Pickles had offed so many blunts his room smelled GREEN. There were so many bottles on the floor it was like the northern-lights on the ceiling. Lines of what children would mistake for pixie-stix were sucked up so fast it would make Rockzo do a double-take. People could wonder if this was the infirmary with all the littered needles. Three pipes were out randomly on the side table, next to half a shroom on a tea saucer. A bong had been tipped over leaving a nasty stain on the cigarette burned carpet. Dirty clothes made themselves right at home on the floor along with the porn magazines. The pizza-box tower in the corner was almost reaching the falling point. It was sheer beauty. But still not as beautiful as the Swede wrapped in the Pickles' bed sheets.


	3. Mosh

Title: Mosh  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: +13 for blood  
Slash: None

\--  
Story start!  
\--

The blood mixed with Pickles hair as he continued to stumble though the mosh. He had been knocked in the nose and it had started to bleed like crazy. There was no end to these people. They were like festering maggots with their putrid stench of sweat and rage. They were swarming forward reaching as far as they could to even have a chance to touch the band members on stage. Pickles looked up and watched transfixed at the musicians. That would be Pickles one day. He would be famous. No matter what. If his nose wasn't broken maybe he'd be a singer…


	4. Keep Your Cool

Title: Keep your cool  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 16+ for sex  
Slash: Skwisgaar/Charles/Toki

\--  
Story start!  
\--

Saneness was not an option. Not that Charles minded. He was used to being crazy by now. Babysitting Deathklok on a daily basis would be enough to warp even the purest mind. He just had to keep his cool. Even like now. Brunette and blonde hair achingly brushing his bare skin. Taunts and promises whispered in his ears. Hot flesh pressed in a tangled heap on his queen-size bed. ….Okay…so maybe he wasn't keeping his cool at the moment. But everyone needs a break, right?


	5. A Page of My Diary

Title: A page of my diary   
This is: A drabble   
Diclaimer: Not mine.   
Rated: 16+ for Drug abuse   
Slash: Skwisgaar/??

Loss of something I can never have begins to seep into my veins, a deadly toxin for which there is no anti-venin. The spider webs on my arms creep up sickeningly slow, etching out the shallow catacombs that my blood resides in. Nothing has been the same since I joined Dethklok… Since I met _him._ I start to shiver with eagerness as the drug takes it's toll on my mind. I don't want to think. I want nothing more than to drown out everything other than the melody my hands are playing for me.


	6. I don't want to be in love

Title: I don't want to be in love  
This is: A Drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 16+ for Skwisgaar 'Cheating McCheaterson' Skwigelf.  
Pairings: Toki/Skwisgaar, Skwisgaar/OFCs

If you've got that feeling, say I don't want to be in love!  
~ I don't want to be in love - Good Charlotte ~

\---

The constant reminder that his lover didn't know how to stay fateful was always present. Toki watched as Skwisgaar played the guitar in his sleep, the blonde's fingers moving faster than grease lightning across the cords.Toki had recently realized that even the songs Skwisgaar played in when not plugged into an amp told stories of who he had been with last. It was not his song. He hated him. So much. Almost as much as he loved him. ...He wished he didn't love him at all.


	7. Voodoo

Title: Voodoo  
This is: A Drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 12+  
Pairings: None, Maybe Pre-Toki/Skwisgaar???

Never did I want to be here again and I don't remember why I came...  
~ Voodoo - Godsmack ~

\-----

He couldn't help himself. Even though he hated fighting with Skwisgaar he felt as if he had to. He could tell the other guitarist didn't like it either. So why? He had no idea. But, he HAD to. Maybe it was in their blood? Maybe it was destiny? Maybe it was just plain stress? What even started the fights in the first place? Toki didn't really care enough to find out. Oh well...It wasn't like Skwisgaar ever won any of the fights anyway.


	8. Cherry Pie

Title: Cherry Pie  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 12+  
Pairing: None, Maybe Everyone/Toki 

I scream, you scream, we all scream for her, don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her!  
~ Cherry Pie - Warrant ~

\---

Toki loved their frail attempts to ignore him. He loved the way they TRIED to leave him alone. How they tried to distract themselves from him. But mostly he loved how they all failed miserably. If Toki wanted something he got it. No questions asked. Because there was no way around Toki's begging and sulking if you said no. Even Murderface would do whatever it was to make Toki happy again. Maybe he was bratty…but with all of Dethklok at his beck and call, he was sure he could afford to be.


	9. Forever Young

Title: Forever Young  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: G  
Slash: Toki/Nathan

Forever young; I want to be forever young.  
~ Forever Young - Aphaville ~

\----

He loved his Deddy. He loved making his models and playing with them. He loved dancing on his DDR machine. He loved running around with the yardwolves. He loved Dr. Rockzo and how he made the balloon animals. He loved Nathan the most though. And he knew that the only thing that would catch the mans interest would have to be totally metal…so, he tried to control himself as much as possible around the dark haired man. It was very hard for Toki to hold in his childish nature, but he would do anything for the hopes of Nathan noticing him.


	10. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Title: Total Eclipse of the Heart  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 14+ for Drinking  
Slash: Toki/Pickles

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified, but then I see the look in your eyes.  
~ Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler ~

\----

Toki wasn't metal. Period. He was afraid of everything. He was afraid of Skwisgaar when they were fighting. He was afraid of messing up in front of millions of fans. He was afraid of assassins. He was afraid of losing or breaking his models or Deddy. He couldn't help it and it stressed him out so badly. It always helped to go to Pickles. Pickles always knew how to simply not ask what was wrong. He would just look Toki in the eye and pass him a drink. They would sit together and just…be. And even if they never said it they both knew that they loved one another.


	11. 10001110101

Title: 10001110101  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 10+ for petty love/hate.  
Slash: Pre-Skwisgaar/Toki

Did you not know, that the royal hunting grounds are always forbidden?!  
~ 10001110101 - Clutch ~

Skwisgaar hated how cocky Toki was. Who did he think he was kidding saying that he was anywhere close to Skwisgaar's amazing talents? He was the first guitarist to join Dethklok. He was the fastest guitarist alive. He could get any woman he wanted, at any time. Toki would always be second best. Yet, he still worked his damnedest to nearly match Skwisgaar in everything. Skwisgaar didn't know which was worse, how hard Toki worked, or how unbelievably cute he pouted when he lost anyway.


	12. Metal Health

Title: Metal Health  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 16+ for the word 'Dildo'  
Slash: None, maybe Pre-Skwisgaar/Pickles

Get your straight-jackets on tonight!  
~ Metal Health - Quiet riot ~

\----

Skwisgaar had a special name for their home. The nut house. It was a haven for crazy people, where they could live comfortably among the insane community within it. Nobody there had had enough shots as a child and as a result had chemical imbalances. They were also just total dildo retards. When Pickles pointed out that Skwisgaar lived there as well the drummer was kicked swiftly.


	13. Dancing with Myself

Title: Dancing with Myself  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 18+ for haters who gonna hate A.K.A. slutty Skwisgaar.  
Slash: One-sided Skwisgaar/Nathan, Nathan/Toki

Your empty eyes seem to pass me by...  
~ Dancing with Myself - Billy Idol ~

Skwisgaar never looked any of the women he had sex with in the eye. None of their eyes could compare to the beauty of Nathan's. His eyes were the eyes of a panther, full of passion, anger, and power. They were soul piercingly amazing. He wanted those eyes to be on him at all times. …But they were always on Toki and they got this softness to them that was so…ugly. Skwisgaar hated Toki.


	14. Free Bird

Title: Free Bird  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 13+ for math. Uh, and the word 'sexy'.  
Slash: Skwisgaar/Charles

Though this feeling I can't change...  
~ Free Bird - Lynrd Skynrd ~

\---

Skwisgaar couldn't help hating numbers. They made him sick, confused, and angry. They were pointless. Who REALLY cared what 23,769.09 + 5,6349.975 was? There was no way that it mattered at all. He couldn't see how Charles could stand it. But even Charles would get stuck on some problems. He would get this sexy little confused look on his face and you could just tell. Skwisgaar couldn't help hating numbers. He also couldn't help loving Charles.


	15. Magic

Title: Magic  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: G  
Slash: None

You've got magic inside your finger tips...  
~ Magic - Colby Caillat ~

\---

Skwisgaar was the fastest guitarist alive. His fingers moved like lightning across the cords of his Gibson Explorer. He played in the morning, the afternoon, the night, and even his sleep. All the practicing kept him like a well oiled machine, always ready for the next performance. His hands had long and slender fingers, but they had a roughness about them while he played that was still distinctly male. He could play songs to make angel and devil alike be moved to tears. He had magic in his finger tips.


	16. Bloodlands

Title: Bloodlands  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 13+ for crazy crowd  
Slash: None

Thousands of their thoughts are entering my mind!  
~ Bloodlands - Cannibal Corpse ~

\---

Nathan could hear the dull roar of the crowd. He could FEEL it. It made his blood pump and his stomach churn. All those people were waiting for Dethklok. Waiting for him. They were all asking…begging for him to sing them unholy songs of metal. They wanted blood. …And he would give it to them.


	17. Pink

Title: Pink  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 10+ for binary-gender assinment to color.  
Slash: None, Nathan/???

Pink, it's my favorite crayon.  
~ Pink - Aerosmith ~

The band front-man of Dethkolk had a terrible secret: He loved the color pink. It's was just so cool looking. He couldn't let any of the others find out though, or they'd tease him without mercy. It wasn't metal to like pink. Pink was like, a girl color. Any guy caught liking pink would be called gay. And Nathan wasn't gay…was he?


	18. Legs

Title: Legs  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 18+ for leg fetishism and shaved Skwisgaar  
Slash: Nathan/Skwisgaar

She's got legs, she knows how to use them!  
~ Legs - ZZ Top ~

\---

Nathan loved how lithe Skwisgaar was, but the most beautiful thing about the Swede were his legs. They were slender, pale, and had a very feminine air about them. The first time he had seen them, before Skwisgaar stepped into the hottub Nathan had practically swooned. (Then Pickles had asked 'Why the hell do you SHAVE?!'.) He couldn't help it, Skwisgaar was just so hot.


	19. All the Same

Title: All the Same  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: G  
Slash: Nathan/Toki

I don't mind where you come from, as long as you come to me .  
~ All the Same - Sick Puppies ~

\---

Nathan didn't give a crap where Toki was from. He didn't care who Toki's parents were. He didn't care what type of life Toki had led. He loved Toki and that was all that mattered. Not that he wouldn't listen if the guitarist was telling him something about it, just that what ever he said wouldn't surprise of frighten Nathan. Their love knew no boundaries. True love never does.


	20. Dream Warriors

Title: Dream Warriors  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Meatlocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 16+ for graphic deams  
Slash: None

Don't wanna dream no more!  
~ Dream Warriors - Dokken ~

\---

All of Nathan's songs came from his nightmares. Nightmares, full of death and pain. Horrible and terrifying. They ran through his mind every night. Blood and gore covered them all. They were causing him to lose sleep until he was given medication. He always dreaded sleeping. He hated dreaming.


	21. This Year

Title: This Year  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 13+ for drinking  
Slash: Charles/Pickles

Trading swigs from a bottle, all bitter and clean; locking eyes, holding hands, twin high-maintenice machines.  
~ This Year - The Mountain Goats ~

\---

Sometimes work got too hard and he just needed to relax. To Charles nothing was more relaxing than getting drunk with Pickles, while listening to the red-head talk. The flux in the drummer's voice always succeeded in in making him smile and Pickles could ramble on in a one-sided converstation for hours. Their pact was that Pickles could talk as long as he wanted and that Charles would only have to vaugely appear interested. It might not have been the most intuitive way to say they loved eachother... but somehow it just worked.


	22. I Would do Anything for Love

Title: I Would do Anything for Love  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 16+ for BAMF Charles  
Slash: None

Some days I just pray to the Gods of Sex and Drugs and Rock n' Roll.  
~ I would do Anything for Love - Meatloaf ~

\---

Contary to popular belief Charles wasn't a square. Why and how would it come to pass that a square ran Dethklok? Even if he constantly had on his suit, that didn't mean he never took it off and relaxed. He had a large collection of tight pants and rock shirts. To him Converse were like crack. His favorite food was chilli cheese dogs. Anyone who touched his records would get their fingers chopped off. He got down and dirty, just like everyone else.


	23. Nothing Left

Title: Nothing Left  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 18+ For oral fixation  
Slash: Charles/Skwisgaar

Lips of splendor, toungue of deceit...  
~ Nothing Left - As I lay Dying ~

\---

No one really talked back to Charles other than Skwisgaar. He was bossy and loud. Skwisgaar talked in his accent. drawling his words. He was a sarcastic asshole. He was an annoying jerk. He made fun of people for shits and giggles. He was prone to use the word 'Dildos' in normal conversations. And as his lips moved Charles would shiver, remembering where they had been on his body... God, he loved Skwisgaar's lips...


	24. Rains Down in Africa

Title: Rains Down in Africa  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Not mine.  
Rated: 18+ for poly-sexy loves  
Slash: Charles/Skwisgaar/Toki

The wild dogs cry out in the night.  
~ Rains Down in Africa - Toto ~

\---

Charles pulled on his bathrobe, stepping out on his balcony to listen to the howling of the Yardwolves. He had raised them to dispose of anyone trespassing and only obey commands given from him directly. He had bred them from the most wanted man-eating wolves in the world. They were killing machines; one of his most wonderfully evil creations. He was extreamly proud of the research that went into- " Charlies, I needs more candies! " " Nos Toki, you needs to stops being such a babies. " Charles sighed, dropping his bathrobe and returning to his king-sized bed, where his two lovers lay. " I'll get you more candy in the morning Toki. Scoot over a bit Skwisgaar. "


	25. Smokin' in the Boy's Room

Title: Smokin' in the Boy's Room  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: G  
Slash: None

Sitin' in the classroom, thinkin' it's a drag.  
~ Smokin' in the Boy's Room - Motley Crue ~

\---

They made him feel like an old school teacher. You know the ones: Those mildly balding, monotone teachers you try to learn from, but are just so boring you wind up falling asleep anyway. What was worse was that he felt bad for them for having to listen to him talk. This was his job! But wasn't it also those teacher's jobs to be totally boring? That didn't count then. All Charles knew was that he couldn't let Dethklok sink, so he continued his relentlessly bland speeches.


	26. Ein Lied

Title: Ein Lied  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: G  
Slash: None

Wir sind fur die musik geboren. / We were born for music.  
~ Ein Lied - Rammstein ~

\---

It didn't matter to Murderface if he was always got mixed out; no one else had to know how well he played, only himself. He still had fans anyway. He was a Dethklok god, nothing could bring him down. Music was what he was born for, what he lived for. To play for all the world to know his name and scream it at the top of their lungs every time he stepped out on the stage. There was no greater honor for him than to be made for music.


	27. Sleepwalker

Title: Sleepwalker  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 15+ for Emo Nathan?  
Slash: Nathan/Murderface

The angel of death is pissed off at me again...  
~ Sleepwalker - Megadeth ~

\---

Nathan was mad at him. Again. William couldn't help that he was a dick, it was in his nature. Besides, Nathan just took everything too seriously. So what if he had called the singer an emo? It was a freaking joke! Nathan just had no sense of humor. Oh well... he'd just have to tell Nathan how hot he was. Again.


	28. Wolf Moon

Title: Wolf Moon  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 13+  
Slash: Skwisgaar/Murderface

Let me kiss the curse away.  
~ Wolf Moon - Type O Negative ~

\---

William knew what a broken soul looked like; he lived in a place with five others besides his own. Mordhaus was a tomb for the damned. William seemed to get along with the others fine... well, as fine as the damned could possiably get along that is. But mostly he stayed with Skwisgaar; they were slowly healing one another's broken hearts. Maybe one day Mordhaus wouldn't feel like limbo... but until then he knew Skwisgaar could always kiss him better.


	29. Heat of the Moment

Title: Heat of the Moment  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 13+  
Slash: Murdeface/Nathan

It was the heat of the moment, telling you what my heart meant...  
~ Heat of the Moment - Asia ~

\---

He remembered running around with Nathan before all this stuff happened... all this 'You're really famous now.' stuff. They would hang out at bars and Nathan's apartment. They would get drunk and make up songs. They were best friends and lovers. The remembered the exact barstool at 'The Purple Onion' where they promised to stay together forever, no matter what. He remembered crying and laughing. He remembered... There are just somethings you can never forget.


	30. Bad Day

Title: Bad Day  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 13+  
Slash: Murderface/Pickles

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey.  
~ Bad Day - Daniel Powter ~

\---

William couldn't stand for Pickles to be sad. Unlike eveyone else in Dethklok, Pickles was actually worth a crap. He was the perfect combination of smart, handsome and nice; not too much or too little of anything. But what really mattered was the fact that Pickles loved the bass player back... Pickles couldn't be sad, because it made william sad too.


	31. White Houses

Title: White Houses  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 13+  
Slash: Pickles/Tony, Pickles/OFCs

Maybe you'll remember me; what I gave is yours to keep.  
~ White Houses - Vanessa Carlton ~

\---

The chain he had given tony was still around his old bandmates neck. Pickles didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He looked into Tony's eyes and they both knew that pride meant nothing and everything at the same time. Affter all the years appart they still wanted eachother... but nothing could ever get them back together again. No, the red-head had gotten himself caught one too many times in one too many questionable situations for that. Pickles smiled saddly as he got down to work on the new Snakes N' Barrels tour.


	32. Somewhere over the Rainbow

Title: Somewhere over the Rainbow  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 13+  
Slash: None, mabye Pre-Pickles/Skwisgaar

If happy little bluebirds fly over they rainbow, why can't I?  
~ Somewhere over the Rainbow - Faith Hill ~

\---

Pickles didn't know what was wrong. Every second of every day he felt an awful sense of disdain for everything he did. It was like he was going in slow motion, while other people did so many things he couldn't. He was so tired of all the repetitive foolery he had to do on a daily basis that gave him no joy. He wanted to be something more; something great. something like... like... Skwisgaar.


	33. Suicide Solution

Title: Suicide Solution  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 16+ for Durnkeness  
Slash: None

Take a bottle, drown your sorrows.  
~ Suicide Solution - Ozzy ~

\---

Most people find comfort in chocolate. Pickles found comfort in hard liqour. He savored the escape he found in every ounce of alcohol. The way it slid down the back of his throat was tantalizing, it made every inch of his body tingle. It was pure ecstasy in liquid form. Nothing made Pickles more happy than being thoroughly smashed; and so he stayed that way a majority of the time.


	34. Another Brick in the Wall

Title: Another Brick in the Wall  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: 18+ for general sluttiness  
Pairings: Pickles/Skwisgaar, Skwisgaar/OFCs, Pickles/OFCs

All in all, you're just another brick in the wall.  
~ Another Brick in the wall - Pink Floyd ~

\---

Skwisgaar was blatantly ignoring him. Pickles knew that was what the Swede did with fans he had sex with... But Pickles wasn't just some groupie, he was part of the band. So Skwisgaar would have to acknowledge him sometime. Ultimately there would be a confrontation with a likely outcome of Skwisgaar hating him. Pickles didn't mind, skwisgaar was nothing to him than another butt-buddy... and it wasn't like Pickles was short on those.


	35. November Rain

Title: November Rain  
This is: A drabble  
Diclaimer: Metalocalypse is not mine.  
Rated: G  
Slash: Pickles/Toki

Never mind the darkness, we still can find a way.  
~ November Rain - Guns N' Roses ~

\---

Pickles knew how to walk in the dark; you just put your hand in front of yourself and move slowly. He was carrying Toki with him through the world of metal gods on the sheer idea of their love. He held the guitarist's hand and together they inched into the light; they weren't sure what the light was, but it shone beyond mortal beauty. They would find their way to that light no matter what. Pickles would get them there even if it took his last breath.


End file.
